


You Need A Drink

by edj24



Series: HP Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ginny broke up with Harry, Heatbreak, Hurt, One Night Stand, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: You work at local pub. A dark haired man with glasses and a funny scar comes in every night after work. He’s sad. He never talks about about it, but you know. You can see it in your eyes. One night you want to help him forget. Even if it’s just for a night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: HP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187111
Kudos: 9





	You Need A Drink

Every night for about a month this dark haired man would come in and sit at the bar. He was cute. He’d get hit on and he’d brush them off. He wouldn’t talk to anyone, not even the bartenders. That was until one night when a patron was making some rather randy comments about you and you gave him hell. You kicked him out and came back around the bar.   
  


“Sometimes I wonder if I am a magnet for trouble.” You said to no one in particular.

Mystery man laughed. You looked over at him and for the first time you got a real good look at his eyes. They were emerald green. He stopped laughing when he caught your gaze. He swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  


“Sorry. I just used to the say the same thing about myself.” He said nervously.

“Well I’ll be damned. You do talk.” You said smirking at him.

”Of course, I can talk. I just don’t come here to talk.” He said raising his glass of whiskey.

“Well now that I’ve heard you talk, I kind of want you to keep talking.” You said leaning on the bar.

Mystery man gulped. He flicked his gaze over you as if suspicious you would attack him. You retreated slightly and raised your hands.

”I don’t bite. How about a name? Can I have a name?” You asked innocently.

”Harry.” He said taking a drink.

“Pleasure to meet you, Harry. I’m Y/N.” You said extending a hand for him to shake.

He tentatively took it and shook it. You smiled brightly at him as you disconnected hands.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” You asked teasingly.

”I suppose not.” He said softly.

”So Harry what do you for a living?” You asked as you made a margarita for a cougar at the other end of the bar.

Harry looked like he was having a hard time putting words together. He sighed.

”I work in law enforcement.” He said finally.

”Ooo police man, eh?” You said smiling.

”Kind of. I am more of a detective.” He clarified.

”Interesting.” You said sliding the drink down the bar.

Harry was watching carefully. He also seemed to scan the bar every so often as well. It must be from his job. He must be on high alert a lot being in that line of work.

”So Harry, what was her name?” You said really testing the waters.

Harry nearly choked on his drink. He took several minutes to regain his composure. He gave you a questioning look.

”Who said there was a girl?” He said a little annoyed.

”Oh, I’m sorry. What was his name?” You asked teasingly.

”Merlin’s Beard, you don’t give up do you?” He asked rubbing his face.

You didn’t know what to make of his odd exclamation. He was a weird dude. He was a cute weird dude.

”Nope. People come here to drink for a few reasons. You and your pouty little face have all the signs of heartbreak, bud.” You said leaning against the bar across from him.

You caught his gaze flicker to your cleavage, but immediately flicked away. You’d caught him checking you out before. You wondered how long it been since he’d gotten laid. The guy seemed stressed and heartbroken. He needed a good fuck.

“Ginny. Her name was Ginny. We were school sweethearts. My best friend’s sister to boot. Then one day she came in and said she was becoming a professional athlete. She needed to have her head in the game. She didn’t need any distractions. Then she was gone. Not a word in almost a year.” He said softly.

“That’s a real tough break, Harry. But I mean come on a year? You gotta get back out there. You know sow your oats or whatever.” You said trying to cheer him up.

”I doubt I’d be any good at that.” He said taking another sip of his drink.

”It’s not like your bad to look at. You’re rather attractive if I am being honest. You got that dark and mysterious vibe going. Plus those eyes are gorgeous.” You said smiling.

”Thanks I think.” He said blushing.

”Come on. You gotta move on. You can’t live your whole life being the guy on the back burner.” You said nudging him.

“Im not even sure if I am good at it.” He said and immediately covered his mouth.

”Good at what?” You asked confused.

”You know... It...” He said blushing again.

You tried to figure out what the hell it was. You looked him over and noticed how he was running his gaze over you. Then it hit you.

”You mean sex?” You asked in hushed voice.

He didn’t answer. He just blushed and nodded. You smirked. You gave him a once over. He had a lean and lithe body. It was strong you could tell. One time he’d worn a short sleeve shirt and you’d seen his arm muscles. He had long fingers. He was also quiet, it’s always the quiet ones packing. He had all the makings of someone who’d be good in bed. 

“There’s one way to find out.” You said smirking.

”What do you mean?” He asked warily.

”One way to find out if you’re good at sex.” You said leaning in his space more.

You gave him an eyeful of your ample tits. He didn’t pass up the opportunity for a peek. He swallowed thickly. 

“What’s that?” He asked his voice shaky.

”Fuck me.” You whispered in his ear.

You backed away and watched the turmoil wash over him. He looked at you with shock and arousal. You knew he was attracted to you. You smirked at him.

”What?” He asked seeming to have run out of anything else to say.

“Fuck me, Harry. I’ll tell you exactly how good you. I’ll show you how to do it better if you turn out to be bad at it. You have nothing to lose. I’m just a bartender.” You said shrugging.

Harry sat there for a long time in silence. He didn’t leave and he didn’t move. He just watched you. You went back to working the bar. He stayed until the bar was closing. You went back up to him to tell him he had to leave.

”Did you drive here?” He asked. 

“No I walked. I live just down the way.” You said.

”I’ll wait outside for you.” He said and he paid his tab.

He walked out of the bar. You watched him. Excitement filled your body. You quickly finish closing chores. You went, grabbed your coat, and said goodbye to your coworkers. You stepped outside and found Harry leaning against the building. He stood straighter and made his way to you. You smiled softly at him. He smiled back. You extended a hand. He looked at almost confused. You sighed and took his hand in yours. You led him down the street hand in hand. 

“This is nice.” He said quietly.

“Yeah?” You asked squeezing his hand slightly.

“Yeah. I don’t think I realized how much I missed just holding hands.” He said squeezing your hand back. 

You made it to your townhouse. You stopped and turned to face him. Your hands still joined. You looked up at him.

“This is me. Do you want to come in?” You asked.

“Yes.” He said mustering his confidence.

You smiled at him. You walked up the stoop to your house. You dropped his hand so you could unlock the door. You both entered. You locked the door back. You put your jacket on the hook by the door. You took Harry’s for him. You both shucked off your shoes. You turned to find yourself extremely close to him. Your chests touching. Your mouths inches apart. You boldly closed the distance and placed your mouth on his. You kissed him firmly. He responded rather quickly. His kisses becoming feverish. You slipped a hand under his shirt feeling the taut muscles of his abdomen. He moaned at the contact. He worked his fingers into your hair and tugged gently. He pushed you against the wall of your front hallway. He pressed himself against you. His mouth leaving yours and kissing down your neck. He found the sensitive place that made you go crazy. You let out a gasp. He smiled against your skin. He gently sucked there. You moaned. He chuckled.

“Let’s go upstairs.” You said nearly panting.

“Alright.” He said as he reached behind your thighs and picked you up.

You yelped in surprise. You wrapped your legs around his middle. He climbed the stairs easily. 

“This one.” You said pointing to your bedroom.

He kicked the door gently open. He set you on your bed. He yanked off his long sleeve tee. It revealed a dragon tattoo on his left pec. It was black and menacing. There were Roman Numerals on his ribs. They looked like dates. There was a lion on his other pec. You were marveling at the beautiful art. He put a finger under your chin and forced you to look up at him.

”Your turn love.” He said motioning for your shirt to come off.

You pulled your Tee off and threw it across the room. Thank God, you’d decided to were your good push up bra. 

“You have amazing tits.” He said smirking.

You reached out and grabbed him by his belt loops. You pulled him to you. He grunted in surprise. He looked down at you with pure lust now. You began to unbutton his pants. You pulled them down along with his underwear. You weren’t wrong about the quiet ones packing. Harry was long and hard. He pushed you back onto the bed. He went work removing your pants and panties. He sat you up and removed your bra. His mouth immediately went to your tits. He sucked and licked. He had you moaning and begging him.

“Harry please. I need you.” You panted.

“What do you need, love?” He said grinning wickedly.

“More.” You said bucking your hips.   
  
He chuckled and kissed down your body. He licked and sucked around your belly. He stopped right before your throbbing, sopping pussy. He looked you in the eyes as he lowered himself and sucked your clit into his mouth. It was the most intoxicating and erotic experience of your life. You cried out as Harry ate your pussy like he was having a four course meal. You felt the familiar tug of pleasure fill you. You twisted your fingers into his dark locks. He chuckled into you. He let you fuck his face into your high. He licked you clean as you came forcefully. He cleaned his face and looked down at you smirking.

“Delicious.” He said kissing you.

You felt his member poking your entrance. You lined him up and let him sink inside. You both groaned in pleasure. He let you adjust to his size.

“Harry move please.” You said softly.

He began to languidly thrust his hips letting you feel every movement of his long cock hit your cervix and g spot.

”Y/N.. so good. Fuck I haven’t had something so good... Fuck I’m not going to last...” he moaned as he began to piston faster into you.

You moaned as he pounded into you.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded as he sat up on his knees, still pounding inside woo.

You reached down and rubbed your clit. He watched your hand pleasure yourself. You took your other hand and pinched a nipple. You cried out at the mixing of sensations. You broke apart and felt him break apart as well. He’d gotten a condom on at some point you’d must have missed that.

He pulled out and laid on the bed next you.

”You are definitely good at it.” You said panting.

He chuckled. He leaned up onto an elbow. 

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” He said kissing you.

He stayed the night. He cuddled you and said sweet things. You didn’t expect the pain that came from an empty bed the morning after. You’d thought he’d felt it too. There was something more than just sex last night. There was a genuine connection. You didn’t have to work tonight. So you were lazing about. You heard your doorbell ring. You went to the door and opened it. 

There was Harry holding flowers. He looked at you with soft green eyes. You jumped into his arms. He caught you and held you close.

”I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.” He said chuckling.

”Yes.” You said kissing him soundly.


End file.
